


Fragile

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had never before thought of an angel as being fragile...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

Dean had never before thought of an angel as being fragile, but there Castiel stood: head bowed, shoulders hunched beneath the weight of his confession. Clearly, Dean had the power to break him with a single word.

 _No._ That's all he had to say. It was the obvious answer. The expected answer.

But Winchesters were not best known for doing the expected.

“Yes,” he said. “I feel the same way.”

And when Cas lifted his head, tilting it in that endearingly familiar bird-like way... well, if it was angled perfectly for a kiss, who was Dean to resist the temptation.


End file.
